Cinderella Phoebe: UnCharmed by Cole
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2003! Up to s5ep12 "Centennial" - Phoebe's thoughts on Cole, & Paige's vanquishing him. Forgetting is so hard.. /songfic: Britney Spears\


**"Cinderella Phoebe: UnCharmed by Cole" **   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: [s5epi12:Centennial] Phoebe's thoughts on Cole, and Paige's vanquishing him. Forgetting is so hard... What's a girl to do? ©2G3. Plz read&review, thx! [songfic] Britney Spears, "Cinderella". Lyrics may be slightly diff to fit story.   
~*~ 

Phoebe rustled thru her CDs. She couldn't believe that Paige had actually vanquished Cole. Okay, so Paige hadn't done it alone- but still. It was weird to think Cole was really gone, without having even seen him- destroyed. It was like, how did they know for sure? And after seeing his apartment like that... 

Maybe it was all just a big set-up he had planned all along. That he tricked Paige into a dream, where she thought she killed him, just so he could escape without being known as still alive. Becuz how would Piper & her know the difference? They had never noticed the world had changed or whateva. 

Sighing, Phoebe tugged on her hair. She didn't want to keep giving herself painful headaches over what had happened. She believed Paige, and illusion or not, Cole was gone. She put a CD into the radio, pressed "random play", then laid back on her bed as a slightly upbeat but seemingly dramatic song started. 

I used to be your girlfriend   
tho now I wonder why   
Oh yes, you know it's true! 

You'd call me Cinderella-   
all you had to do was cry   
And I'd be there for you! 

Phoebe had loved Cole more than anything. Okay, so she had been the quickest to blame him for everything else evil that happened- in ways that even got her sisters defending him- but it was her pain, her love for him that caused her emotions to mess with her other feelings. 

Here I am, so try to forgive me?   
I can't believe in fairy tales   
Here we are, w/nothing but honesty   
I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay! 

She was finally giving up on their love. She was sick of their relationship going in circles. It was pointless, really. 

I'm sorry, for running away like this,   
I'm sorry, I've already made my wish-   
Oh, but Cinderella's got to go! 

What was it she had wished for? Ohh, yeah- that he could just be good. Not evil. But evil was attracted to him. So much so, that it kept turning him on her. She was never sure when she could trust him. How can anyone trust such an excellent liar? 

From time to time I'd try to tell you,   
just what was on my mind   
You'd tell me "Trust your heart!" 

"I'm back, not bad!"-   
Well, "Cinderella!"   
Oh, was all you had to say! 

She had wanted to kill him, when she first knew of his betrayal. But she loved him, and thus, helped him escape. And from then on, is what happened to their love, with him swaying between bad & good. Her love HAD saved him, but even love was not strong enough to choose sides. Bad or good, he still loved her, and she didn't want him bad. The only way to get over the pain of losing him constantly, was to leave him. Get over him, and get on with her life. 

Here I am, so try to forgive me?   
I can't believe in fairy tales   
Here we are, w/nothing but honesty   
I've had enough, I'm not gonna stay! 

She had had enough of him being evil. Of his saying "sorry", "I couldn't help it", "I was possessed", etc. True or not, their love was doomed. He would just have to find a way to live without her. He had to. She was not his anymore. 

I'm sorry, for running away like this,   
I'm sorry, I've already made my wish-   
Oh, but Cinderella's got to go! 

I'm sorry, just trying to live my life,   
Dun worry, you're gonna be alright-   
But Cinderella's got to go... 

She thought of an affirmation, to soothe her feelings for him. 

I used to say I want you,   
You said I cast you under my spell-   
While I did everything you wanted me to,   
But now I shall- 

Break free from all your lies;   
I won't be blind, you see-   
Our love, it must be sacrificed,   
I won't return to thee. 

She could feel the tears slipping from her eyes. No, no, not again. Not ever, never again. She was NOT taking him back. 

I'm, so, sorry; I've, already,   
Made up my mind- 

She took a breath, sighed, then firmly stated her vow. 

I won't return to thee. 

Convinced her actions were set, her strength left her, and she gave in to her feelings of pain. She had to let it out, and not let it consume her. She cried freely, her tears making her face feel damp, and her head hot. 

I'm sorry to say,   
I'm running away now   
Don't worry, you will be all right- 

I'm running away,   
I've made up my mind now   
You're gonna have to let me go, oh... 

Well, wherever he was, dead or alive- maybe he was finally coming to understand they were just not meant-to-be. She didn't want it to be true- of course, that was the last thing she wanted- but it was what fate had given her, and she had to accept it. For her own good, for her life to have a chance at getting better. 

I'm sorry, for running away like this,   
I'm sorry, I've already made my wish-   
Oh, but Cinderella's got to go! 

I'm sorry, just trying to live my life,   
Dun worry, you're gonna be alright-   
But Cinderella's got to go! 

She was her own person. She could find love again... 

Phoebe snuggled under her blankets, tucking out the cold chill she she felt, and buried her face in her pillows, dreaming her mind to a place where she could feel better. __

... 

CHARMED™ is copyright of the WB, etc. ^_^   
©2G3 


End file.
